


Day 121 - Positive reinforcement

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [121]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John, please calm down. I’m fine. This is not the pool.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 121 - Positive reinforcement

Cold water closed over his head. Where was Sherlock? He tried to take his bearing and get back to the surface.

John felt himself starting to panic. This was the pool all over again except that the dead weight of Sherlock in his arms was missing. He waved his arms through the murky water, trying to get a hold of Sherlock. He couldn’t find him.

His lungs were short of bursting and he still couldn’t differentiate top from bottom. Suddenly there was a hand on his collar and he was pulled to his left. So there was the surface!

He opened his eyes, realised it was Sherlock who had pulled him up and threw his arms around him, almost drowning them again.

“John. John, please calm down. I’m fine. This is not the pool. It’s the power plant’s cooling basin. And we’re only in here because the damned railing broke.”

John remembered. They had followed some leads into the power plant and Sherlock, the idiot, had climbed on the rusty railing to have a better view, causing both of them to end up in the water.

“We can’t go on like this. You panic whenever we end up falling into water. I think you need positive reinforcement.”

“Positive reinforcement.”

“Yes. Let’s have sex.”

“Excuse me?”

“Preferably now.”

“You are completely bonkers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt - courtesy of Mrs Burns - was 'swim'.
> 
> Sorry, just some angst and crack today... Also, in my verse sex is the solution to everything. :D


End file.
